Murder Monkeys
The Murder Monkeys are one of the many enemies in Dark Deception. They make their first appearance in Chapter 1 as the only enemies and are the only enemies of the level "Monkey Business". 'Appearance' The Murder Monkeys appear as anthropomorphic monkeys. They lack any real hands, as they have been replaced with large bloody blades or knives on their sleeves instead. To accentuate their heavily deranged appearance and nature, their heads are bigger than their humanoid body with their mouths filled with sharp bloody teeth. They have large, beady eyes, with pink lines over their eyes and the left eye being a lazy eye. Unlike real monkeys however, they lack a tail completely. On their backs are large wind-up keys, meaning that they are probably robotic, or like a wind-up toy. They wear red cloth/uniform with yellow buttons and stripes and black collars and forearm, and as well a red hat on the top of their head, which resembled bellboys, and a grey pants on their lower body. Once the Monkeys go into a frenzy, their eyes will glow red, and their clothing will be in a purple tone. Behavior The Murder Monkeys will always know where the player is and will constantly pursue them throughout the level. They can be outran by the player at any speed excluding walking speed, but they will often corner them due to a number of them pursuing the player simultaneously. According to Vince, the monkeys' AI was made in a way that they will relentlessly pursue the player, thus they will never slow down under normal circumstances. They will often make breathing sounds and can be heard slashing their knives when the player is close. To avoid the Murder Monkeys, it is highly recommended to get all of them together, as an effort to keep some of them from cutting the player off, or get the "enemies revealed" shard to mark their presence in the tablet, to avoid running into them. When stunned, the Murder Monkeys will stay still and lean their heads forward, bobbing them in a dazed condition. Chapter 1 The Murder Monkeys first appear in the "Monkey Business" level, as the only enemies of the Hotel map. Before the level starts, one can be seen in an elevator. When the protagonist approaches the monkey at a fair distance, the Monkey will squeal with the elevator closing on it. Act I Once the player enters the maze, a total of three monkeys will mindlessly chase the player, cutting them off if they try to outsmart them. Once the player reaches the room to get the ring piece, the monkeys will disappear. A red-eyed monkey will burst through a door and attempt to kill the player, but the elevator door closes in their face. Final Act Upon exiting the elevator to leave through the lobby, 12 monkeys, now in a frenzy, emerge from the adjacent elevator doors and pursue the player. Malak's voice tells the player that they cannot escape, but the player escapes the monkeys and returns through the portal. Chapter 3 In Chapter 3, a Murder Monkey appears behind the closed entrance to "Stranger Sewers" '''when the player first uses the Telepathy ability. Later, a Monkey guards the entrance to '''"Crazy Carnevil". To reach the level, the player must have to use the Primal fear power to intimidate the monkey and get past it. In the circus, the player can see a Murder Monkey in a cage. 'Trivia' * While interacting with the hotel doors, the player may open a door revealing a monkey peeking from behind it. These monkeys do not harm the player, however, and close the door shortly after. * In their original designs, the monkeys originally doesn't have an oversized head like they do in the current version, look less detailed, and had less bloody teeth, They also had an animation when turning the corner, as if sliding. * The monkeys have a walking animation. This animation can be barely seen slightly when using the Telepathy power in the level after unlocking it. The monkeys will only do this when they are a certain distance from the player as seen here * The monkeys were inspired by the promo cover for a horror movie called "Monkey Shines," when the creator of Dark Deception was young, they thought the movie was about a monkey similar to the Murder Monkeys themselves. * The Murder Monkeys are also mentioned in Chapter 2, appearing on posters, and hand drawings on the walls around the school. Agatha also mentions the Monkeys in one of her quotes. ** In some parts of the entrance of the "Crazy Carnevil" level, a player may found three idle monkeys trapped inside circus cages alongside a lifeless Dread Ducky. These monkeys doesn't seem to pose harm or react to the player aggressively, however. * Currently, the Murder Monkeys, Agatha and Malak are the only enemies to have a dark background when killing the player, Vince Livings explained in "Meet the Dark Deception Team" that the reason for that was to prevent bugs from happening. ** However, there used to be a kill animation with Murder Monkeys that takes place on the map on the old version. This can be seen here. * The Murder Monkeys may represent Pithecophobia (fear of apes) and/or Robophobia (fear of robots). * In the alpha, there were originally four Murder Monkeys in the hotel's kitchen cutting up food. These have been replaced by cardboard cutouts wearing chef outfits. * In the alpha version, the Murder Monkeys can spin their heads around in 360﻿ degrees. * Unlike other enemies in Dark Deception, the Murder Monkeys' ability to turn around are inferior compared to other enemies, since they will stop for a variable amount of time 'glitching' before turning around. * If the player is sandwiched by two monkeys and decides to teleport through one of them, the facing monkeys will be momentarily stuck as they cannot turn immediately. This only applies to a replay run after the player has acquired the Teleportation ability. * The Murder Monkeys might also be based off of Cymbal Monkeys, also known as the Musical Jolly Clapping Chimp Monkey. * The Cardboard cutouts in the hotel are presumably supposed to be Murder Monkeys, but they lack the oversized head and bladed hands. * The Murder Monkeys have an idle animation. While rarely seen, this animation can be seen when: ** They can't reach the player (i.e. when the player hack outside the map or in a secret room). ** Being stunned. ** When guarding the entrance portal for "Crazy Carnevil". ** Being trapped in a cage alongside with a lifeless Dread Ducky in the same aforementioned level. ** Performing a glitch near the end of the level where lots of monkeys chase the player. * Originally, as shown the old 2014 Kickstarter page for Dark Deception, the developers of Glowstick Games(Glowstick Entertainment's old name) had stated that the backers for Dark Deception's Kickstarter campaign could get a Murder Monkey plush as a reward. Category:Enemies Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Chapter 1 Category:Chapter 3